Most patients with non-small cell lung cancer (NSCLC) have an inoperable disease that requires systemic therapy. Resistance to chemotherapy, e.g., epidermal growth factor receptor-tyrosine kinase inhibitor (EGFR-TKI), is a major problem for treating systemic NSCLC. For instance, chemotherapy resistance can be explained by cancer stem-like cell (CSC) theory. CSCs have been shown to possess stem cell characteristics, e.g., self-renewal, enhanced migration, and stress and drug resistance, all of which have been implicated in cancer recurrence and cancer metastasis (Yeh et al., Am. J. Respir. Crit. Care Med. 186, 1180 (2012)). New drugs are needed for cancer treatment.